


Howl

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: The Broken Road Home [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: !PORN!, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick tries to move on after Johnny heads back to his suburban life. In his attempts he meets a gorgeous tall blonde named Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick watches as Johnny climbs into the cab. He's good. He's fine. He's at one with the universe. A-okay. Until, he's cleaning his room, and he finds that shirt. That stupid fucking shirt. It's always been his favorite, mainly because it was Johnny's favorite. Johnny had worn it the whole fucking time he was here, well when he was wearing clothing anyway. How the fuck did he miss packing it?

_Johnny._

The emotional dam breaks and Patrick spends the next several hours crying in his 'so empty' bed. In the weeks following Patrick starts slowly pulling himself back under control. Step by step. Moving on, moving past. Of course the string of one night stands he starts up the night after Johnny leaves helps curb his loneliness. But only just. They are men and women. Old, young. Tall, short. Varying in every way shape and form. He even goes home with a man who he would swear was Evgeni Malkin. However, lack of recognition and the fact that Cosby would kill him; means that no, its not Geno. The one thing all of his conquests have in common is they are not Johnny.

_Johnny._

Great big gapping hole of Johnny.

Then one night almost two months after Johnny's gone home, Patrick meets him. And he's not Johnny, but that's okay.

_Johnny._

Alex is tall, skinny, blonde, and nothing like Johnny.

"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Patrick asks, sidling up to the ridiculously tall blonde at the bar.

"Apparently listening to some of the worst pick up lines this side of the planet." The blonde says back, broad grin on his face. For a moment Patrick get's ready to move on to the next guy, but then the guy continues. "But I'm a sucker for it, so what can I say?"

Patrick grins up at the guy. "Well I've got worse in my arsenal." Patrick quips, bringing out his megawatt smile. Dimples and all.

"Now that, I would believe. Alexander, but people I like call me Alex." The blonde says tipping his beer bottle in Patrick's direction.

"I'm Patrick, most people call me Kaner." Patrick says clinking his bottle with Alex's.

"Well I'm going to call you Patrick then, because I'm not most people. So what does Kaner stand for?" The blonde says smirk spread across his face.

"It’s a play off of my last name. I play hockey, been playing since I could walk." Patrick grins, waiting for recognition.

"Hockey huh? Hobby or day job?" Alex asks, running his eyes pointedly up and down Patrick.

"Ah. Day job. Pro actually." Patrick says proudly, standing up straighter, cocking his head to the side.

"Maybe I'll have to see if you play as good as you look." Alex murmurs, taking a long swallow of his beer.

"Mmm. So what do you do?" Patrick asks, returning the pointed once over.

"I act a bit." Alex grins back winking.

"Hobby or day job?" Patrick purrs, attempting to chew on his lower lip seductively.

"Definitely day job." Alex chuckles, eyes focused on Patrick's mouth.

"Anything I've seen?" Patrick asks, flushing slightly as Alex licks his lips obscenely.

"Obviously not." Alex says ginning broadly at the flush on Patrick's face.

"Uh." Patrick says, eyes focused on the blondes mouth. It's a really nice mouth. Might even be nicer than Johnny's.

Shit.

_Johnny._

Fuck. He feels his face twist.

"Who is he?" Alex asks softly, taking notice of the slightly pale expression on Patrick's face. The pinched brows and widening eyes.

"What?" Patrick croaks into his beer. Fucking Johnny. Always fucking him up.

"There's always a someone, be it a him or a her, with a look like that. Been there done that." Alex says mouth twisting. Patrick only nods once. Face still pinched. "Hey, man. How about I give you my number. You go home and relax, take a bubble bath, jump in the hot tub, something. Chill out, and tomorrow give me a call and well go get lunch. I had a nice time talking with you." Alex says, holding out his hand.

"Yeah sure." Patrick mutters, realizing he's officially struck out. He pulls out his phone unlocking it and handing it to Alex.

"So trusting. I'd better hear from you. I'm only here for another couple of days, before I fly back to L.A." Alex says laughing at the sheepish look on Patrick's face. "So is that him?" He asks, handing the phone back.

Patrick jerks out a nod, looking at the photo of him and Johnny, arms wrapped around each other hugging during the cup celebration. "Yeah. That's Johnny."

"His mistake." Alex says softly grabbing Patrick's arm in a strong grip. Patrick just sighs then looks up at Alex. "Like I said, go home, relax. And call me. Might have to track you down if I don’t." Alex says grinning. Then turns and walks back off into the crowd. Patrick signals the bartender, paying his tab then goes home, following Alex's advice.

***

The next day around lunch time Patrick nerves up and calls Alex. "Hello?" Patrick hears.

"Alex?" Patrick asks, hesitantly then laughs at himself, after all he was just some random he met in a bar.

"Patrick! I was beginning to wonder if I was actually going to hear from you." Alex says a smile in his voice.

"Yeah. Figured I couldn’t let a gorgeous blonde down." Patrick says flirting back. He's sitting at his breakfast bar idly fidgeting with the bowl of fruit.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Alex asks. Patrick can hear a bunch of people in the background talking and making noise.

"What are you in the mood for?" Patrick asks rising from the stool heading for his bedroom.

"Something good. Comfort food. I'm taking a splurge day and I want carbs. Hold on." Alex says, then it sounds like he pulls the phone away from his mouth. Patrick hears a disjointed conversation between Alex and another man. Something about needing to be back by three for the next shoot. "Sorry bout that." He says to Patrick.

"No problem." Patrick says digging though his closet.

"So, where are we going? I have to be back on set by three. So, we should probably get the details hammered out now." Alex says. Patrick continues to dig through his closet looking for something decent to wear.

"Well there's this one place I like to go when I'm here. It's pretty hole in the wall. Great food though." Patrick says a little distracted as he pulls out a shirt. Looks at it then re hangs it repeating the cycle.

"Sounds great. Text me the location and I'll meet you there say one?" Alex asks. "No not that one." Pat hears and then responds.

"One it is." Patrick answers settling on a light blue t-shirt that fits him good in all the right places.

"Alright then. I've gotta get. Need to finish up here. See you in a bit."

"Later." Patrick's says ending the call. He looks up the address to the diner an texts it to Alex. He doesn’t get a response but he knows Alex was busy so he doesn’t really expect one either. Patrick takes the next hour to get ready, spending almost half of it trying to tame his hair. Then gives up throwing on a ball cap instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch is an interesting affair. Alex is already there and at a table by the time Patrick arrives. He's dressed well. Very well. Patrick almost feels like a slob compared to him. "Wow, you look… " Patrick murmurs eyes wide as he takes in the obviously tailored suit.

"I'll take your speechlessness as a compliment." Alex says smirking.

"Yeah." Patrick gulps back.

"Don't worry, I don't dress like this all the time." Alex grins gesturing to his perfectly cut suit. "I'm generally a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. But work." Alex shrugs.

"I get that." Patrick nods joining him at the table. "You already order?"

"Nope. Was waiting for you." Alex says handing Patrick a menu, then opening his own. The conversation over the next few minutes pertains to asking Patrick's opinion about certain dishes, and if he likes them. They finally settle on their orders. The waitress is nervous and blushing. Her voice high pitched and excited.

"I'm sorry." She says flustered repeating back their order.

"It's okay." Alex says grinning brightly up at her. She turns even redder and bolts for the swinging doors. "So I googled you last night." He says laughing as Patrick all but drops his head onto the table.

"Oh god." He mutters.

"Bit of a wild child huh?" Alex says kicking his ankle softly under the table.

"Yeah. I kind of make some bad choice when I get drunk." Patrick says, raising his head to look up at Alex.

"We all do at some point." Alex grins at him. "So you're actually a pretty big deal in hockey." Patrick sits up straighter, proud.

"I'm damn good at what I do." Patrick says smirking. Reaching for the glass of water, taking a few swallows.

"Two Stanly cups would say so." Alex says grinning at the happy glow on Patrick's face.

"It will be three this year." Patrick says cocky, grinning.

"Got little bit of an oral fixation huh? There are websites dedicated to you and your mouth guard." Alex smirks at him, grin growing bigger as Patrick turns even redder.

"Yeah." Patrick says, then gulps down the rest of his water. Their conversation is broken as the waitress returns with their orders. She almost drops Patrick's burger in his lap she's so busy starring at Alex. Alex laughs softly as she stumbles over her apologies.

"It's alright." Patrick tells her grinning up at her. Her eyes go even wider.

"Oh my god." She squeals. "Look I know you guys just like want to have lunch and don't want to be bothered by a bunch of fans and stuff but could I like get your autographs. Cause you're Eric North!" She says gesturing at Alex, "And my boyfriend would love me forever if I got him yours." She says pointing at Patrick.

"Not a problem." Alex says gesturing for her pen. She fumbles for it, tearing off a ticket from her pad and handing him both. "Would you like it made out to anyone in particular." Alex asks.

"Yes please. To Mina." She squeals out. Alex nods signs the ticket and hands it back to her. She tears off another ticket and hands it to Patrick.

"What's your guys name?" Patrick asks pen poised above the paper.

"Mark. He plays for a local league. You're like his hero. He's like you. Plays right wing, everyone said he was to small for pro. So, like, he worships you." Mina babbles.

"Would you like a picture?" Alex asks as Patrick hands her back the ticket and pen. Her eyes go even wider. "REALLY?" She yelps.

She grabs one of the other waitresses to take the picture and all but swoons as she looks at it. "Oh my god thank you so much. And to think I almost called in today!" Alex chuckles at her excitement, watching as she all but floats away.

"You know we are going to be all over the internet right. I apologize now for being deadspinned." Patrick mutters glumly.

"Yeah I came across them last night. They like to tear you up huh?" Alex asks, digging into his now slightly cooled food.

"Like a pack of wolves on a bunny." Patrick says taking a bite of his burger.

"Well I think you're cuter than a bunny." Alex winks, watching gleefully as Patrick's face flames yet again.

"So, Eric North?" Patrick questions.

"Yeah just a character I play." Alex says dismissively. The rest of lunch passes quietly. Conversation broken by eating. But its comfortable, not awkward or stilted. It's really nice.

"So when do you go back to Chicago?" Alex asks after the food had been cleared away and they're drinking their coffees.

"I've got training camp coming up in a couple weeks. Then its back here for a little bit if I don’t stay in Chi town til the season starts." Patrick says distracted as his phone starts going crazy. "What about you?"

"Headed back to the City of Angels in a couple days. After that who knows. " Alex says, eyes on Patrick.

"Well if you're ever in Chicago or I’m in a city you are we should do this again. It was nice. I don’t have a lot of friends outside of hockey." Patrick admits a little sheepish.

"Sure." Alex says emptying the last of his coffee and then checking his watch. "As much as I hate to, I've got to go. I need to be back on set in twenty so." Alex says standing. Patrick joins him, walking out.

"Thanks for being cool." Patrick says a little sad.

"No problem. Good luck on your season." Alex says, then reaches out and drags Patrick into a hug. Patrick is stiff for a moment then gives in. Going almost boneless in it.

"Thanks" Patrick mutters.

"Looked like you could use it." Alex grins. "Well back to the grind for me. Take care of yourself." Alex says nodding at Patrick and then turns to head in the direction of his car.

Patrick ignores his phone until he gets home and sees he has missed calls from each of his sisters. He calls Erica back first.

"Oh my fucking god Patrick!" Erica yells at him.

"What? I didn’t do anything." Patrick whines, almost afraid to see what deadspin has posted about his lunch with Alex.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Alexander Skarsgard." She screeches at him. Wincing he pulls his ear away from the phone.

"I just met him last night. What's the big deal." Patrick asks, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge.

"What's the big deal? Aside from the fact he is smoking hot, and ERIC NORTH. Nothing. Nothing is the big deal." She yells.

"Okay who's Eric North, Alex said it was just a character he plays." Patrick asks, tossing the now empty bottle into the recycle bin.

"Oh my god. Patrick. Tru Blood. Sexy super hot vampire. Do you live under a rock."

"Oh fuck." Patrick says slamming his head onto the counter. "He said he acted a bit, he didn't say he was a major fucking actor." Patrick whines embarrassed.

"A bit? Oh my god, you didn't even know who he was?" Erica screeches again.

"No, to be fair he didn’t know who I was last night either." Patrick mutters.

"Did you sleep with him?" Erica asks in her 'I am being very calm but want to scream' voice.

"No. I wanted to. Would have but uh, we sorta kinda talked about Johnny and I kinda got a little upset. So he gave me his number, then kinda sent me home, and told me to meet him for lunch. "

"Did you cry?" Erica asks her tone only slightly mocking.

"No I didn't cry. I just got a little down." Patrick defends, pouting.

"Oh my god you cried in front of Alexander Skarsgard! Wait til I tell Jackie!" Erica chortles.

"I didn’t cry! And you are a horrible, horrible person." Patrick whines. "I'm hanging up on you." He warns.

"Okay. Okay. So tell me. Give me every detail." Erica begs. So Patrick tells her all about meeting him in the bar and then lunch today.

"I hate you. You didn’t even think to like invite your favorite sister to meet him." She whines.

"You're not my favorite." Patrick says meanly. "Besides like you said, I didn’t even know who he was." Patrick admits.

"Oh my god, you are hopeless." Erica moans.

"I'm so hanging up on you now. I'll talk to you later." He says, ending the call and then starting on the, wow, 60 text messages, emails and phone calls he's missed.

They range in variance from Seg's saying 'Way to go Kaner. Tell me your hitting that!' to Sharpy's 'Abby wants to kill you and also demands to meet him.'

Sucking up the nerve he checks on the email form his agent which has several links. One of which is a deadspin article.

"Playboy Patrick Kane caught Canoodling with Alexander Skarsgard." Patrick skims the article, shaking his head in disgust. Fucking deadspin.

Patrick leaves Johnny's text for last. 'Are you fucking him?'

Patrick thinks about responding, almost does but decides to text Alex instead.

'You could have told me you were like on TV and stuff.'

'Engh. Figured you'd find out eventually.'

'yeah well. Sry I didn’t know.'

'Oh well, I only knew who you were by googling Kaner. So we'll call it even.'

'Also sry about deadspin'

'I find it hilarious actually. What is your life like.'

'With deadspin involved? Hell.' Patrick doesn’t get a response until he's making dinner.

'So apparently one of the people I work with is a big fan of yours. Asked me for your auto.'

'Yeah, one of the guy's wives loves you, she now hates me and has demanded that I introduce you to her. lol'

'Guess we'll have to do a meet and greet when I come visit you in Chicago.'

'Come visit me?'

'Well we cant keep up a long distance relationship without seeing each other every so often. ;-) '

'long distance relationship?'

'Are you breaking up with me already? Hahahaha what would deadspin say. lol' Patrick doesn’t respond for a moment, unsure of exactly what to say. He jumps as his phone starts ringing, 'Alex the Great' flashing on the screen.

"I was joking. Besides, you're still pretty hung up on Johnny." Alex says delicately.

"Yeah." Patrick admits sadly.

"But I can flirt shamelessly with you in the meantime." Alex says laughing.

"So I got the fifth degree from my sister Erica. I'm almost dreading calling to talk to my other sisters. Apparently they're huge fans of yours." Patrick says, tone lightening as he talks about his sisters.

"What can I say, I'm awesome." Alex says laughing.

"I dunno, I might have to see if your acting is as good as you look." Patrick jokes, mimicking their conversations from the night before.

"Oh flatterer you!" Alex purrs, then laughs. "Well I have to get."

"Me too, my dinner is getting cold." Patrick says, putting his dinner in the microwave to reheat it.

"Good night Patrick."

"Night Alex." Patrick takes his reheated dinner into the living room to queue up The first season of Tru Blood. Only once does he text Alex.

'Love the long hair and leather, vampire boy.' He doesn’t get a response. He watches half the season before he gets another text. It's from Johnny.

'Patrick. Are you fucking him?' Patrick sighs. He can hear exactly how pissed Johnny is. Debating on his answer, he finishes the episode he's watching, then heads to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Johnny's t-shirt is still on the chair from where he'd thrown it after Johnny had left.

_Johnny._

He picks it, cradling it to his chest he breaths it in. Johnny. He holds it for a moment. Just letting himself take in the smell, remembering how it had looked on Johnny during his visit. Sighing he folds it up and put's it back into Johnny's old drawer.

He showers and gets ready for bed, brushing his teeth, conditioning his hair. He grabs his phone sending out only one message.

'doesn’t matter'

Patrick goes to sleep, and the ache in his chest is just a bit lighter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pat." Jonny sighs, snuffling lightly into the back of Patrick's neck. It's one of the rare days during the season that they have nothing planned, no where to be, and nothing to do. The only plan for today is to lay in bed. Patrick scoots back, until he's flush against Johnny and Johnny's morning wood 

"Morning baby." Patrick says sleepily, craning his neck to get a good morning kiss. After a moment he turns to face Johnny without even breaking the kiss. They're slow and unhurried, mouth and hands caressing. As the tension builds, their kiss becomes harsher, hands moving with purpose. Johnny rolls Patrick onto his back, his body covering Patrick's. 

"Johnny." Patrick pants, as Johnny slowly makes his way down Patrick's body. He spends an obscene amount of time on the spot on Patrick's neck he loves. Biting lightly, kissing, sucking, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for a slight ache to be left behind. 

He moves down, working first on nipple then the next. Biting his way down Patrick's torso, nipping softly here and there. Patrick's stomach is a mess of beard burn. By the time Johnny gets his mouth on Patrick's dick he's a moaning wreck. 

"Johnny." and "Baby." fall out of Patrick's mouth amongst a litany of moans and sighs. Johnny's taking his time again. Slow and loving. Staying away from the sensitive tip he ladles kisses and licks to his shaft. Pulling off only to spend time mouthing delicately at Patrick's balls. 

"Baby please." Patrick moans brokenly arching completely off the bed, as Johnny swallows Patrick down in one go. Reaching under the pillow he pulls out the bottle of lube, nocking it lightly into Johnny's shoulder. Johnny pulls off again, pulling a pitiful whine from Patrick. 

"I got you Pat." He says into the cradle of Patrick's thigh, as he uncaps the lube a drizzles his fingers in the substance. Patrick spreads his legs wider as one of Johnny's fingers circles the puckered bundle of muscles. He keens as Johnny finally slips a finger in, knuckle deep in one move. 

"Johnny." he moans as Johnny works him on his finger. Smiles when Patrick whimpers as he adds another finger. He's not too tight. Still a little loose and lubed from the night before. But Johnny loves to see him like this. Out of his mind with want and lost in sensation. When Johnny adds a third finger and brushes Patrick's prostate he rockets up off the bed, wailing.

"Pat. So beautiful. My Pat." Johnny whispers alternating from looking up at Patrick's face, and his fingers sliding slowly in and out of Patrick. 

"Please Johnny. Please. Please baby." Patrick begs, groaning when Johnny pulls his fingers out of him. He crawls back up Patrick's body, Patrick wraps his legs around Johnny's waist as Johnny shoves a pillow under his hips. 

Johnny lines them up and slide hilt deep into Patrick. He moans deep, thrashing slightly against the intrusion. Johnny moans, Patrick's body a hot vice around him. Leaning down he mouths at Patrick's neck, starting another frustratingly slow pace. Patrick attempts to get Johnny to speed up by thrusting up. But Jonny stops completely, and moves up to Patrick's mouth. 

He kisses Patrick long and slow, hips barely moving. Patrick is whimpering into his mouth, and pushes his hand between them to get some friction on his own leaking dick. Johnny growls softly, pulling Patrick's hand out from between them. In exchange he starts up another maddening slow rhythm.

Breaking away from Patrick's mouth he speeds up, changing angle so that every downward thrust hits his prostate. Patrick sobs when Johnny times a hard bite on Patrick's neck with a slamming thrust against his prostate. Johnny's rhythm becomes disjointed and jerky as he begins to lose himself in the tight heat of Patrick's body. 

"Baby, please." Patrick sobs, twisting and thrusting crazily trying to keep up with Johnny. He no sooner gets his hand around Patrick, swirling the head once and slamming into his prostate then Patrick comes, near enough to screaming that Johnny's glad most of his neighbors are at work this time of day. Five or six more thrusts and Johnny's following him. Collapsing boneless onto Patrick.

"Fuck." Patrick warbles. 

"Yeah." Johnny exhales, pulling out slowly and rolling over onto Patrick's side. They lay spent and exhausted, until Patrick rolls over to face Johnny, wincing slightly at the ache. 

Patrick's face gets a pinched, nervous look about it and Johnny just watches him waiting for Patrick to spit out whatever is forcing its way out. "I love you Johnny." He says after a moment. Johnny just lies there for a moment lost in his own thoughts. Patrick's face shutters, and he makes a move to roll away from Johnny. Johnny reaches out, a hand falling to Patrick's cheek. He kisses him softly, before replying. "I love you too Pat."

*** 

Patrick wakes up to a sticky mess and a heavy heart. 

Johnny.

Sighing at himself dejectedly, he gets up, pulling the soiled sheets and blankets off of his bed, then goes to shower. After he's showered and dressed and the dirty laundry is put in the washer he checks his phone. There's a message from both Johnny and Alex. Thumbing open Alex's he laughs as he reads it. 

'I pull off bad boy pretty damn well.'

'That you do.' Patrick responds. He ignore Johnny's and instead sends out a group message to his sisters. 

'Shopping day.' 

'Fuck yes!' Jackie responds immediately. 

'I'm down.' Jessica sends back.

'You're buying.' Is Erica's response. 

'Don’t I always?' He responds. 

'Yeah but you so owe us for not knowing who Alexander Skarsgard is.' Jessica replies.

'Fine. Fine. I'll be there in 30 to pick you up.' He sends off, grabbing his keys and wallet heading for the door. 

While waiting for his sisters to get out to his car he opens the message from Johnny. 

'It fucking does.' He mutters a "Fuck you" at Johnny's text, then smiles brightly as customary game of rock, paper, scissors begins for shotgun. He's going to have a kick ass day with his sisters and nothing is going to get him down.


End file.
